


Who’s Fault Is This?

by The1stBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abby solves all problems, Adrianette, Adrien Gets Slapped, Always trust Abby Rose, Big Argument, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, Inter dimensional travel, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, revel, they watch the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stBookworm/pseuds/The1stBookworm
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Sabrina Raincomprix
Kudos: 12





	1. Abby

Abby was mad. Really, really mad. So mad that nothing in her room was completely whole. There was glass covering the floor and wood splinters still rained down. The only things left standing were her books and iPad.

Nothing else. 

There were no ornaments, no chairs, no pillows. Not even the bed was spared. 

Now she had nothing to do, so she decided to watch some of her favourite TV show. The last episode of the season had just come out and she couldn’t wait to watch it. So she did.

“Miraculous, simply the best.” Sang Abby, in tune to the theme song “Up to the test when things go wrong”

After the episode was over, Abby hated Chloè. She had started to forgive her before The whole battle of the Miraculous thing, but now she would never be forgiven.   
  
*******

Somewhere in another dimension, a winning opened. Pure white butterflies lifted off into the air as a man stepped forward into the light.

”Anger and determination strong enough to break the barriers of the universe. Fly away my little akuma and evilize her” Said Hawkmoth 

Instead of flying out the open window like nearly every other akuma, this one spun around and flew through a white swirling cloud that had suddenly appeared in the room. Seconds after the butterfly flew through the cloud, it dissolved with a soft pop.   
*******  
Back in Abby’s universe, a white cloud not unlike the one in Hawkmoth’s “office” appeared in Abby’s room. It slowly grew till it was large enough for a human to fit through.   
  
Then a butterfly came out of the cloud.   
  
By now Abby had seen the akuma and was slowly backing away. In one hand she had her iPad and in the other was a small plush seal.

The akuma suddenly sped up and flew into her seal. Unconsciously Abby began to move towards the cloud. One more step and into the cloud she went...  
*******  
Abby was falling. Down, down, down. Hawkmoth’s voice was ringing in her head. Telling her what she was needed to do, but she was blocking him out. She was fighting it. 

“Hang on a minute. If I’m being akumatised, then that means, LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE REAL AS WELL!!!!”

”Yessss” Cried our Abby “Whoo hoo”

Now to get back to the problem at hand. Abby could see the ground approaching fast, so she attended to stand upright and land on her feet or butt. Once she had landed she would deal with the akuma.  
  



	2. Marinette

Marinette was having a stressful day. First off she had stayed up till 2, finishing her homework that turned out not to be due four days. Then there had been 2 akuma attacks in a row. She hadn’t even had time to get back to class in between the attacks.   
  
The first one had been a little girl who’s doll’s head had broken off and couldn’t be back on. She had been turning everyone into life sized china dolls. Both Chat Noir and her had nearly been hit.   
  
The second victim was a train driver who had been fired, due to budget cuts. He hadn’t really done much damage, expect for looking half of Paris in a train. Although he had been easy to defeat, (The akuma had been in his ID card) Marinette had still missed 2 thirds of the school day and was super tired. Hawkmoth had been flinging akuma around left, right and centre lately.

Now she just needed to go to sleep and it appeared that Tikki agreed with her.   
  
But when she got back to the apartment, her mother was waiting for her. 

“Now where have you been young lady” She demanded “The school called to say you have been missing almost all day. Where were you?

”I...I was busy” Marinette stammered out after a moment of tense silence 

“Doing what exactly”

”Stuff. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to my room. I’m suddenly feeling quite tired and would like to lay down for a bit.”

As Marinette walked up the stairs, Sabine watched her with narrowed eyes. 

*******

A few hours later Marinette checked the time.

_It was 10 o’clock already! She had to meet Chat at 5 past 10. Oh dear she was going to be late. The Eiffel Tower was on the other side of town!_

“Tikki, spots on” She cried, as she climbed on to the balcony. Tikki was quickly sucked into Marinette earrings, transforming her into Ladybug.

*******

Ladybug zoomed through the air towards the Eiffel Tower. She would just make it if she kept to the speed, but if she spread up a bit she would get there with a minute to spare. She might even beat Chat Noir there, but that was unlikely as he always seemed to be at least 10 minutes early every patrol.

How ever this time was different. Chat was not waiting at their normal meeting place and he didn’t show a hide or a hair of himself till 10 minutes later. 

“My Lady” He said, bowing low while trying to kiss her hand. Surprisingly Ladybug let him for a few seconds longer then normal before pushing him away by his nose.   
  
”What took you so long” She asked. He looked at her worried.

“There’s an Akuma-“He started but was interrupted by Ladybug, whom had pulled out her phone/yoyo starlight away and was frantically tapping away at the screen.

”Where is is?” She asked

“That’s the thing, they haven’t given in to Hawkmoth yet. I did call you, but you weren’t answering” Chat Noir finally said, cracking a small smile “Follow me”

He jumped down and ran across the nearest rooftop, heading due north. Ladybug followed behind him, her yo-yo grabbing on to lampposts and balconies along the way. 

*******

Chat Noir finally stopped just in front of the Lourve. Outside the huge glass pyramid sat a young girl who looked about their age. She was clutch her head as if she was in pain and her long blue tinted brown hair covered her face but the purple mask that the akumatised victims normally wore. 

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down to her and that’s how Ladybug and Marinette met Abby Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby is based on me. Except that she actually accomplished dying her hair blue and I didn’t (my hair’s too dark) They are actually going to start watching the show around chapter 7, so if you want to vote please do it by the time I post the 6th chapter which will posted on 20/7/2020. AKA The 20th Of July, 2020.


	3. Adrien

Adrien sighed as he dropped his transformation in a dark alleyway. Plagg flew out of his ring and landed in his cupped hands looking like he was about to pass out. Adrien did briefly wonder if Kwamis could faint or sleep at all, but he pushed the thought to the side as he checked his pockets for some camembert. 

Finding none, Adrian tucked Plagg into his shirt pocket and started the trudge home. Today had been tiring. First he had stayed up half the night doing homework and the other half fight a flipping akuma.

Does Hawkmoth ever sleep?

Then on top of a sleepless night, Adrien had had a photoshoot at 7 in the morning, so he had missed the start of class and getting in further behind in class in the process. To add to it there had been 2 akuma attacks and his fencing lesson. At least tomorrow was Wednesday.   
  
Ahh, Wednesday. The best day of the week. On Wednesday there was not school, but there was always at least 1 photo shoot. One the bright side he had patrol tonight and he could see Ladybug again.(for the 4th time today) 

Finally Adrien reached his house. Checking to see that there were no fans around, he turned the corner and ran up to the gate. As he approached they opened smoothly and shut with next to no noise at he ran through.

Only to come face to face with Nathalie.

*******

Four and a half hours and a lot of chewing out later, Adrien sat in his room doing homework, occasionally glancing at the clock on his desk. When the clock finally chimed half past nine, he transformed and jumped out the window. 

Slowly he made his way to the Eiffel Tower. Chat still had half and hour till they meet up, so he could take as long as he wanted.  
As he pasted the Louvre, a movement above him caught his eye. It was a young girl and she was falling! If she landed on the concrete, she would surely break her neck. 

As the girl continued to fall towards earth Chat launched himself at her, catching her just in time, as she was about to hit the ground.   
  
“Are you alright madam” asked Chat Noir “How the hell did you get up so high in the first place?”

The girl stared at him her eyes wide, before scooting away from him on her bum. She continued to stare from her new position. 

”C..can you go get Ladybug as well please” She finally squeaked out “I need to speak to both of you like right now”

Chat stared at her, before slowly nodding “Stay there and don’t move” He commanded and hopped away.

As he wizzes over the rooftops of Paris he wondered who the girl was. ‘Maybe she was an akuma, but she didn’t look like one, but then again when Lila was Chameleon she didn’t either. We will just have to wait to find out won’t we. Although I bet she’s got a butterfly fly on her.’ He thought as he reached the Tower, where Ladybug was waiting.

”My Lady” He said, bowing lowwhile trying to kiss her hand. Surprisingly Ladybug let him for a few seconds longer then normal before pushing him away by his nose. 

  
”What took you so long” She asked. He looked at her worried.

“There’s an Akuma-“He started but was interrupted by Ladybug, whom had pulled out her phone/yoyo starlight away and was frantically tapping away at the screen.

”Where is is?” She asked

“That’s the thing, they haven’t given in to Hawkmoth yet. I did call you, but you weren’t answering” Chat Noir finally said, cracking a small smile “Follow me”

He jumped down and ran across the nearest rooftop, heading due north. Ladybug followed behind him, her yo-yo grabbing on to lampposts and balconies along the way. 

*******

When Chat finally reached the glass pyramid, the girl was already clutching her head as if in pain. A purple mask covered her face and as she looked up at the duo, a look of determination found it’s way into her eyes and she practically screamed at Hawkmoth.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down to her and that’s how Chat Noir and Adrien met Abby Rose. 


End file.
